One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 13
Drew rolled around the dirt, constantly avoiding Jean's gigantic feet. "No! No! No! No! No! Gale!!" Drew back flipped up to his feet and stumbled backwards. "Come on Get up!!" Drew jumped up and Jean stomped again. Gale stood back up, barely able to hold his sword. "Sorry Drew.. I shouldn't have brought you here." Drew's fist turned pitch black as he shared a punch with the giant. "No. It's my fault for letting you come here." Drew spun around mid air to kick Jean's other hand back. "I should've been responsible. You're hopped up on meds and I let you run wild." Jean snorted. "Well your sob story was entertaining. But I have to end this now." Jean wrapped his hands around Drew and raised him over his mouth. "Well damn.. I should've gotten here earlier." A black flash flew into Jean, forcing him to drop Drew and hunch over. "Dammit Gale. What the hell were you thinking?" "I was thinking it was just harmless fun... Kinda overestimated myself. To be honest I didn't expect you to come help. Don't you have a fight going on Hyperion?" Hyperion stood tall. "Your sister destroyed the arena." - Sinbad walked back into the pub. "So yeah... I need more food." Everyone in the pub fell out. The waiter stood back up. "Uhh sir... I don't think we can accommodate you at the moment." "It's not for me. It's for my friend Liana." Sinbad walked to the bar and took a seat. "Hit me with the works. And can I get two more plates. I need them pronto before she wakes up and kills me." The waiter goes to the kitchen and returns with a plate. "Please... Never come back." "You're quite rude you know that?" Sinbad smiled as the bartender slid him a bottle of rum. "See he knows how to treat his customers. Thank you kind sir." "Anything for you. It's the least I can do." "Huh? So I know you?" Sinbad rose his eyebrow. "Not really. But I know you. A few years ago you saved my island from the pirate Willie The Bandit." "Willie? Oh yeah! I remember that! He wasn't that much anyway... Wait! I know you! You were the uhh... The blacksmith!" "Yeah that was me. So how's the sword I gave you?" "Oh it broke. It was very useful though. But yeah it broke." Sinbad downed his bottle. "To be honest, it was the 2nd best weapon I've ever had. Right after my fist." Sinbad took the plates from the satire and walked out the pub. "Well it was nice meeting you again!" A short man with rusty brown hair bumped into Sinbad and grabbed him by the shirt. "Finally found you Sinbad." "Huh?" Sinbad looked down at the man. "Short as ever huh Deus? What're you doing here in the first place?" "I was just deployed here to finish your mission you slacker." "Slacker? First off I don't even remember calling on you. And you can just shove off!!" Deus let Sinbad go and pushed him away. "Look here. This isn't one of your old pirate days. You have rules to follow and expectations to uphold. If you could do it we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we? Sometimes I wonder why Sengoku even let you join the marines." Sinbad gritted his teeth then relaxed. "That's why I'm a Vice Admiral and you're just the Rear of Rear Admirals." A taller brown haired man in green ninja ware laughed. "He got you there Deus. Well Sinbad forgive him if you will. He's a but stubborn." "Shut the hell up Cyrus!" Deus snapped. "Sinbad, believe me, your marine days are numbered. Watch yourself!" Sinbad let out a hearty laugh. "I'll be waiting." Sinbad walked past Cyrus and Deus. "Well I hope you guys have fun. And Deus... I hope you have a great day." "Fuck off!!" Sinbad laughed and walked out the town. When he arrived at the cave where he left Liana she was sitting there waiting for him. "I brought you something to eat." He smiled nervously. Liana exhaled. "Thank you... I just hope you didn't do anything stupid while you were out." "Well I saw Deus and Cyrus." "Dammit Sinbad! What did you do?!" "Nothing. He started insulting me so I insulted him. Called him the rear of rear admirals. He threatened to kill me so I wished him a happy day." Liana looked away. "Whatcha get me?" "You're not worried about the Black Ops?" "Fuck them assholes! I'm hungry!" "That's my apprentice!!" Sinbad cheered. - A family looked at Kent with disgust. Fantasia tried her hardest not to look at him as he swallowed the food they placed on the table. Fantasia faced the family. "Excuse Trek. He's not.... House trained." "It's alright." The dad stammered. "Whatever it takes for him to defeat Leone." "So tell me about Leone. They just sent us here without telling us much." "Really? Well Leone recently stormed the island with a group of bounty hunters. While here he took the throne as King, killing off the entire royal family... While doing so he cut off all connection with the outside world, killing those who disobeyed. Before he leone came there were three towns here on Paradise. Totemviel, Langston, and Evergreen. But someone in Evergreen called the marines for help and was caught. So he called for his servants, the bounty hunters to burn it to the ground. It's illegal for us to even speak about what happened....... But what I heard was that the Prince was the one that called you guys. I'm not sure if it's true, but it gives me hope that the royal family's bloodline is still out there." Kent looked up. "So this Leone? He's that much of a jackass?" "Yes... He took my daughter... Please Trek! You gotta save her!" "Huh? Taking little girls isn't cool." Kent stood up. "Well kind sir, I'll get your daughter back." Kent rushed out the house. Fantasia glared at him then turned to the family. "Thank you for the meal. We'll be going now." Fantasia bowed and left the house. "Yeah and we'll get your little girl back. Don't worry about her." Kent stood outside and took a deep breath. "Fantasia I've eaten and in ready to go kick Leone's ass." "Kent.... You're on your own. I'm gonna go get that guy's daughter." Fantasia walked off towards the forest. "Just don't do anything to compromise yourself got it?" "Yeah yeah yeah! I got it." Kent looked off in every direction with a smile on his face. "Not a single thing is going wrong." A young black haired woman walked past Kent. "I'll let you think that... For now." As Kent looked down she disappeared. - Leone sat on his throne awaiting for Mako to return. As he walked through the door. "I see you've been through hell recently." "I met Sinbad again.." "I was hoping for that." Leone laughed as he got off the throne. "Did you manage to put up all the posters?" "Yeah I got em set up. But I lost some in the process... Also... There's more marines." "More huh? Who'd they send this time?" "I'm not sure... But I saw two more marine ships docked at Totemviel." "Well this is a problem... I didn't think I would have to use Him." "You surely don't mean him? He's too wild!" "Yes... Mako... Call in Zax." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories